swordsandsandalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9: The Battle For Brandor
Lionel, Belgrave and Wolfgang ride out of Phaetor. Lionel’s cunning plan to move the strength of the Kingdom allied armies to the more defensible Phaetor at the expense of Drakondier and Braxis has proved your salvation. Although the battle still stands on a knife edge, still there is a chance of victory. Archangel Sandalphon still stands. Three great armies of the Kingdom are now one. They ride to defend their people against the great and terrible threat of Emperor Antares. Your enemies are numerous and strong. Cruel Lord Helmguard, Bors the Mighty and Arglaxx circle the city like vultures, their armies strenghtened by hundreds of lawless mercenaries taking advantages of the chaos in the realm. HeChaos, whilst greatly weakened by Antares, still seeks vengeance against the kingdom. And Antares himself rides to meet you with the souls of a thousand gladiators at his command and pure hatred in his soulless eyes. The Battle for Brandor will be decided this day. For the Glory of Suul, for the free peoples of Brandor, for valour, put on your sandals. For you are a crusader. Mission 1 : The Battle of Brandor You must conquer the realm. Destroy all enemy strongholds. The three great armies of the Kingdom ride as one to defend their people against the great and terrible threat of Emperor Antares. Drakondier remains in ruins, Braxis is lost. Your enemies are numerous and strong. Cruel Lord Helmguard, Bors the Mighty and Arglaxx circle the city like vultures. HeChaos, whilst greatly weakened by Antares, still seeks vengeance against the kingdom. And Antares himself rides to meet you with the souls of a thousand gladiators at his command. The Battle of Brandor will be decided this day. In this darkest of hours, your men shone their brightest. Your allies fought and died beside you, the rivers ran with the blood of you and your enemies. You won battles and conquered lands. But still it was not enough. Antares would not be stopped. When finally he reached you, you were on your knees, weary to tears and surrounded by slains foes. Without a word, he stood over you and ended your life. As your crown came crashing down, so too did the hopes of the free peoples of Brandor and the realm covered itself in the darkness of eternal night. You storm the collesseum at Eldor Hath, sword in hand. Emperor Antares himself stands before you, and a great battle erupts in the centre of the ruined arena. For what seems hours, you battle in single combat, troops from all armies watching on in awe. Antares does not tire, but your heart is greater. Eventually you deal a killing blow that severs his head from his neck, and with a great sigh the dark villain topples to the ground. Epilogue Heroes of Brandor King Lionel stood over the lifeless, charred corpse fo Emperor Antares as it burned in the night. By his side stood allies Sir Belgrave and Baron Wolfgang, battle weary but exultant in triumph. Together the three lords had defended their people against marauding barbarian hordes, malevolant beasts and crazed lunatic legionnaires. And greater still, the threat of Antares had been met and overcome. His skeleton army crumbled, the souls of the dead gladiators returned to their slumber. The cost had been great… many brave men had died defending Brandor, but their great sacrifice was not in vain. The crusades were over. Brandor was at peace, good triumphed and all was well. But there are greater powers in the universe than a mere undead Emperor… powers that at this very moment cast their terrible eye on Brandorand its home planet, Tritonia. But that story is yet to be told…in Swords and Sandals III… Category:Chapters